Pucktana have a date of the bro kind
by Santitaomily
Summary: Puck should've sang something different in IKAG, we all know this and apparently he does too and so he wants to make up for it. Pucktana Brolationship, Brittana is on and there is pezberry friendship cause I's be addicted


I pulled into the small car park next to the shady looking building where I was to meet Puck in my gloriously beautiful red and black mustang which was my third love. Third only to Breadsticks and my blue-eyed angel Brittany who is my numero uno. I got out the car wearing my faded grey track pants and Brittany's old black hoodie that totally smelled like when she came out the shower. My hair and makeup however was done as requested by Puck to be exactly as it was in my duet with Senor Martinez of "La Isla Bonita". Leaning back in to grab my worn backpack I used only for workouts and sleepovers to people not Brittany or Quinn or most recently Rachel's and my ridiculous 4l water bottle I noticed a new text.

**From: PuckerUp**  
View now or later? I rolled my eyes making a mental note to change his contact name and pressed view now.  
**Runnin a lil late. Go in w/o me =) xo  
**_  
_Of course Puckerman WOULD be late to a bro date of his own arranging the ass. Swinging the backpack around my arm onto my back I walked into the deserted studio that I had previously only been in with three people, Britt , Q and Rachel who recently had become a good friend of mine. According to Puck's earlier text I was to meet him in Brittany's teaching room (did you seriously think she wouldn't teach?) so I walked straight into the room and was almost shocked by what I found.

Smooth Latin music filled the empty room, echoing off the mirrored walls. The faintly orangey tinted lights shone in circles at the centre of the room. This can't be the right place, I checked my phone again

**1 Viewed text from: PuckerUp  
**_**S, Meet me Bs dance place. Her teeching room. Bro time =) xo  
**__  
_I still cringed at the added "xo"s he added now but ignored that temporarily and acknowledged that it confirmed the room was right.

I slung the bag down next to the door and placed the water bottle next to it then walked to one of the mirrors that opened to a large closet where a note was attached.

_"S, devil in a red dress bro"_

I opened the door choosing to ignore his partially gay comment to find a gorgeous satiny looking red dress. I quickly changed into it and spent a minute admiring the view. Strapless and tight around my boobs, hugged ALL my curves and cut off dangerously high, boy picked good. I also didn't fail to notice that most of the back was cut out too which made it all the more perfect for me.

I noticed another note pointing down to a shoebox

_"Coz I kno u luv these"_

Curiously I opened the box to find mid calf black leather lace up boots. Under them was a pair of knee high black socks with another note

_"Coz I kno ur weird like dat ;)"_

I laughed genuinely and sat on the dusty stool on the side to put them on. I then walked back into the room to find Noah Puckerman, sex shark and playboy extraordinaire , wearing a formal suit minus the coat almost resembling his outfit he wore when he sang to wheezy with his trademark lopsided smirk and a red rose in his left hand offering it to me.

"I have a lot of apologizing to do San and I wanted to sort of do it right" Thanking my ethnic heritage for not showing my embarrassed almost blush I stepped closer to him.

"What did you do Puck?" I sighed. He handed the rose over which I accepted and proceeded to twirl between my thumb and middle and index fingers.

"Not something too recent S, it's for what I said when I sang to you. And also for being a crappy boyfriend and not even realising you might need someone to talk to." His hazel eyes held nothing but sincere apology.

"Yeah ok the first one, you're forgiven but I won't lie that hurt." He looked down ashamed for a second. "The second is hardly your fault, I was a terrible girlfriend cause I was trying to find reasons to hate being with guys to justify my confusion and then like guys to get rid of it. We all know where that got me" He smiled sadly and nodded "The third thing is just, well," I sighed and stared at the lights that slowly circled the floor now. "That was never us we don't talk we uh, y'know and then leave if we need release that's us down to a T almost" Puck nodded sadly running a hand through the unkempt mass of road kill on his head.

"You know San hanging with Rach taught me one thing, sometimes when you need someone only you only have one person it's up to them to create a new personality or a new friend or something like that"  
I stared at him confused "huh?" He shook his head looking deep in thought.

"I know stuffs a little bit easier now but I want you to have a new friend who you can talk to if you want to not just Puck who fucks and goes. I don't like that being our only friendship when you're awesome and I sort of love you like a sisterly bro." I stepped closer and placed both my arms on his currently tensed biceps.

"Thanks Puck , that's sweet really. I look forward to spending time with new Puck but I don't want this new friendship to be too much effort or to the point where you change who you are around me." He looked up smiling and for once it wasn't flirtatious or an insincere smirk it was a friendly smile of understanding. "It will never be too much effort for my bro but don't worry you won't miss the Puckosaurus too much. He will always be lurking" He winked "But for now I figured what better way to kick this off then by being a like gentleman so I got Rachel to teach me some moves and we" He switched the music to a tune with more beat and groove "are going to dance" He offered his left hand which I took and pulled me closer to his body but with enough distance to still be considered friendly.

He then placed his right hand respectfully on my waist after guiding mine to his shoulder and started leading us into an easy tango. Puck was actually a decent dancer once we got past the set back of our sudden matching heights thanks to the shoes but when we did he was spinning and twirling me like a professional. After what seemed like an hour of dancing he winked and retrieved the remote from his pants pocket and changed the song. Oh fuck only he would do this song when we are actually having a nice moment.

_Welcome To My Family _By A Day To Remember played loudly and with as much bass as a hip hop class audio system would allow which if you're wondering, is a LOT of bass. I don't really enjoy much screamo but when it came to the chorus it was definetly awesome. Puck sang along and it occurred to me maybe he had a reason for choosing this song. We continued to dance but less structured and more like two thrashing children who were desperate to not let go on a spinning ride. The song ended and the sound that followed nearly made me die of laughter.

I would never of believed it if I didn't hear it but Noah freaking Puckerman has Ke$ha on his playlist for our brotime. It was fucking hilarious to me and when he started jumping around kicking about and singing along letting his vest unbutton and the neck tie flap around I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the floor in tears watching him act out the lyrics then cursed him when he carried me into a standing position for the chorus.

We jumped around singing, well screaming and laughing with that song on repeat for about 20 minutes until exhaustion got the better of us and we fell to the floor in a heap. Puck had fallen a few metres away so I dragged myself over to him and flung my right arm over his sweaty body and rested my head on his chest.  
"Thanks Puck" I breathed out. He was panting heavily but managed to lift his head with a huge smile.  
"Anytime San" He dragged himself up and offered his hands to help me up. "Ok well go get changed cause we are going for burgers. " I nodded distractedly too busy thinking about burgers.  
"What about the dress and shoes?" His head shot up and the smile I hoped would be a frequent thing showed again.

"A present for you S. As I may have mentioned in my notes, devil in a red dress and I mean you're hot in anything but in red you make fire jealous of you" His compliment instantly inspired a smile.

I changed back into my sweats and hoodie and walked back into the main room where Puck was waiting also wearing sweats but he had a tank top on instead of a hoodie. He had my backpack slung casually over his left shoulder and the water bottle which was now a quarter empty was in his out-stretched hand. I took it and somehow chugged about 2l in one.

As genius McDeadhair didn't drive here I drove us to the burger joint. We ordered and sat in a comfortable booth in a far corner both still smiling. Our drinks arrived first but when I went to take a sip his hand covered the top and lowered it. "A toast?" I smirked rolling my eyes "Of course" He stood up and tapped the glass with a spoon that seemed to just come from nowhere. "To Santana , bravest girl I know and to the beginning of a new and improved bromantic friendship" He sat down and just as he did I stood up "And to Puck a most exceptionally brave guy and an all round awesome dude" I winked at him and clinked the glasses together.

We ate and drank in comfortable silence with occasional bursts of random laughter at something weird and then it was time to go. I drove to his house and stopped outside his house. "So thanks for coming tonight Santana, I know I'm not too good at talking and whatever but you do mean a lot to me." I pulled him across the centre console for a hug. "You mean a lot to me too Puck" He kissed my cheek gently which was unexpected then with a gentle smile he got out and walked to his front door.

I pulled out my phone to send a text  
**To:**  
I let the cursor blink a few times, not believing I was about to do this  
**To: Rach  
**_**Thanks for humanizing Puck, turns out he's a good friend so cheers :) xx**_I pulled out his driveway and drove to my house. With my backpack that was now full and an empty water bottle I dragged myself to my room and literally planted onto my mattress, I had no intention of moving. That was until my phone beeped twice in rapid succession.  
**From: BrittBaby 3  
**_**Goodnight Sanny I love you , sweet dreams but don't eat them cause then they won't come back xoxo**_

I chuckled lightly to myself  
**To: BrittBaby 3  
Night babygirl I love you, My dreams are always sweet cause they're always about you babe 3 xoxo  
P.S Remember to turn your phone off you hold down the power button, NOT the call one :) x**

I checked the other message which of course was a full reply from Rachel  
**From: Rach  
Anytime Santana, I knew he cared but I also knew he needed a push to show it. I would love to discuss what he called your "Bro Date" but I must retire to bed now. Goodnight Santana I like you very very much in a very not worthy of Brittany getting jealous way xo**Hearty laughs escaped as I remembered the conversation that led up to Rachel and Quinn having to now be very specific with their phrasing of how much they care about me.  
**  
To: Rach  
Well thanks for the push. Talk tomorrow then? I will make lunch :) Goodnight Rachel I like you a lot too and it is also totally not worth Brittany getting COMPLETELY jealous over ;) xo**

My phone beeped again not a minute later and what it read terrifies me to no end  
**From: BrittBaby 3  
I know what you said to Rachie -.- this means more talks San**


End file.
